The Diary of Lighlee Kiryu
by LovestruckKiryufan
Summary: This story is about what goes on in Ligh-lee's life.Her life is not normal at all from knowing bother of her parents are both guys.the chapters are short and sometimes long I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! RATED M:M-PREG,LANGUAGE,AND YAOI BOY x BOY
1. About My Life

_Aug.19_

You may think I'm a _normal_ everyday highschool girl- but I'm not.I'm Ligh-lee Kiryu and my parents are both guys...somehow!My mom dosen't really like to talk about it he hates my father's ...well...that's what he even my father's name is to be spoken of in our house!I really don't know anything about pictures him face it cut out and all I could see is his tall things in my life are not normal but my mom,he says I'm just lucky that way.

I can't even go on about school!All the other kids in my class think I'm strange too!They all know that both of my parents are guys.I don't really worry about that because my best friend Masamune has parents what are both guys too but keeps it a secret.I'm lucky to have my mom at the academy,or else I've would of died from being a perfect!My mom was once a perfect so he knows what to there is Tsukune Kuran,son of Kaname and Yuki looks a little bit like me but with brown hair and whine colored I first met Tsukune I was with my mom and he was with His keep glaring at each other while we watched glare at each other!

_**{LovestruckKiryufan:Hello readers!I know this is right in the middle of the story but i'm just going to tell you a few things about what's going on in Ligh-lee's life.**_

_**Ligh-lee is the daughter to Zero and Kaname just to let you she has no idea about he mom's past or how her dad is!Tsukune would be Ligh-lee's stepbrother in the story and Masamune is just her is like Zero in many ways.**_

_**Parts that are like this will either be flash backs or me anyway lets get on with the story.}**_

Life at Cross Academy is pretty normal but what goes on outside the walls are E are on the loose and the ones to kill them are me,my mom,Musamune,or other I wonder is how can we get along with vampires?Hunter's think that it's a joke!Well to tell the truth we all do!I atleast try to get along with them but they end up dead from tying to bit me.

I just can't wait to get out of this hell trap but that will be in two more years.


	2. The Strangest Dream

_**"Kaname...I want...I want you to take me all the for once.",Zero said as he tried to look into Kaname's whine colored eyes.**_

_**Kaname's eyes were full of lust as he looked at Zero's snowy white had been a month since they had been together and nobody even knew about always tried to please his lover with every move he made.**_

_**"Only because you want me to."**_

_**As he made every move he went faster and faster and then even moaned and screamed in did it for at least a night!**_

_**Aug.20**_

I woke from the dream I was about one o'clock in the morning.I was breathing really hard was I sat by my mom in the was still asleep.I'm suprised they didn't bring in the second bed yet!But anyway- Why did I have to have that dream?!It sounded like my mom was in it and Kaname-Sama too!Mom got up and sat along with me.

"Is something wrong,Ligh-lee?",He asked still sleepy.

"I just had a strange dream."

"What was it about?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because I asked you.",He said with the smile he always made to _make_ me tell him something.

"It was about you and Kaname-Sama."

He suddenly looked away as if he was hiding something._Was there something between mom and Kaname-Sama?_ I asked myself.

"Let's just get back to sleep.",He said.

I closed my eyes as mom putted his arm over mine.I was pretty use to sleeping with my mom for some I did always sleep with him when-ever I got scared at night.I held onto his hand morning when me and my mom reached the class room I sat next to Masamune as I did saw us as a couple in some sort of way but what they didn't under stand was why Masamune hanged out with were childhood was my third birthday when we the hunters my mom knew threw a party for me.I get a ton of girly stuff for persents but from Masamune(along with his parents) I got my first Bloody Rose.I soon got back to work after remembering that day.I'm always on top of the class.

Soon it was time for lunch and Me and Masamune ate our bento boxes at the same time as everyday 'The Masamune fanclub' came to watch Masamune never even notices them behind the bushes.I always have to do my death glare to make them go away.

"What are you glaring at,Ligh-Chan?",He asked.

"Nothing.I think I just need glasses."

Masamune then shrugged and when back to we went back to class as our social studies teacher was getting ready for the everone came back she started to talk about Marco Polo and his adventure to China.I wrote down everthing he said in my class was over and I got ready to go on the ting confusing was that I had to wear a night class headmaster had an Idea about day class students with high grades get to join the night the day class girls tried so hard to get high grades but just couldn't do it!I was the only one so far to join the vampires.

Tsukune greeted me and Masamune with a hello.I got to class after that.I had to sit in the front by the teacher since no one trusted was only because I was the daughter of a highly leveled vampire hunter.I watched Tsukune stare out the window at the moon then looked at Oshiou Takuma who was drawing in his note was the only other person other than Tsukune who liked me.I went back to the dorm room at ten p. was still awake waiting for me to get turned his head so I can kiss him on the cheek.I changed into my pjs and went stright to sleep.

_**Another day pasted as the sun was slowly setting and young Zero sat under a shady watched the sun set as he waited for his lover.**_

_**"When is he going to come",Zero asked himself while looking at his watch.**_

_**He then spotted feet in front of looked up and saw Kaname's face**_

_**"Nice to see you again,Zero.",Kaname sat down and smirked.**_

_**Kaname came close to Zero as he stripped Zero's white shirt started to blush many shades of red as Kaname slowly went down body and unzipped Zero's pants.**_

_**"Let's do it here.",Kaname said with a devilish grin on his face.**_


	3. Joining The Night Class

_Hi guys,LovestruckKiryufan here!I really hope you enjoy the story so ,favorite,whatever you want to is kinda my first tie writing a story that is yaoi so I might not be good at it as everone else please do enjoy!_

_**It was around the spring time as Zero looked at the cherry bossom trees color of the tree's petals were the color of Zero's camly waited under the tree for Kaname to for Kaname,he was already hid behind another beside the tree Kaname then jumped on top of Zero,making them both fall to the ground.**_

_**"Kaname,don't do that!",Zero said**_

_**"Sorry,Zero.I just couldn't help just so cute!"**_

_**Zero than got up from the ground.**_

_**"Kaname,I've got something to tell you."**_

_**"What it it?",Kaname asked.**_

_**"I think I might be having a..."**_

_Aug.22_

Once again I woke up at the same time but with a different dream.I looked outside the window then looked at mom who was sleeping eyes slowly was like he knew when I was awake or something!He sat down by me once patted my head and then hugged me.I could hear his heart slowly beat.

"Another one of those dreams again,kiddo?"

"Yeah.",I softly replied back.

It's a good thing they didn't bring in the other bed yet,I fell safe just being next to my mom.*5:30 a.m*I got into the shower before mom did,while I did that he was making my also came that morning to hace breakfast with we went to the Headmaster's was also my grandfather.

"Hello,my lovely granddaughter~!",He said in a happy voice.

"Uhhh...hi(-_-')"

"You two sit just have to wait for two more people."

Someone then knocked on the was Kaname-Sama and Yuki-Sama!They both looked sleepy.

"Nice to see you Cross-San,Itoki-Kun,and Kiryu-San.",Kaname-Sama said with a smile.

"Kaname-Kun,you came!"

"Of course I did is such a big even for both the night class and the Kiryu's."

"I agree.",Yuki-Sama then said.

Me and Masamune looked at the three adults were they even talking about?!

"Ligh-Lee for now on you will offically be apart of the night class for now on",Kaname-Sama said to me with a new night class uniform and black and red arm band."You must pack all your stuff by to night.I will tell zero about this." Kaname-Sama then walked out.

"Well,Ligh-Chan,why don't we start to pack up your stuff?",Yuki-Sama asked me.

I nodded my head and then walked out the door to my dorm -Sama and Masamune fowllowed behind meI worried a little bit about was he going to react to this?Was he going to approve?Is this the right thing to do?So many question popped into my head.

Kaname walked up to the classroom's door,he putted his hand on the handle,and slowly turned was expecting to see Zero glaring at did judt that as he saw the vampire walk through the door.

"Why are you here,Kuran?"

"It's just about Ligh-lee."

Kaname already knew how angry Zero was about seeing his past lover.

"What abou her?",Zero asked with rage.

"She will he joining the night class for now on."

Kaname left the room and then Zero ran out without saying a word to the students.

Ligh-lee was done packing by the time her mom came crashing through the -Sama and Masamune alreadly left too.

"Ligh-lee,don't tell me your really going to go?!",mom asked me.

"I I do this I will have a better think about it mom."

"I don't want you to go."

"Mom this is my choice not you want to come along with your going to have to ask Kaname-Sama."

(Kaname-Sama was the father of the girl's moon dormitory.)Mom looked a little that soom passed and Kaname-Sama agreed to what mom asked what was weird for me was eating dinner before just didn't fell right.I looked into a mirror and saw my eyes turn pink then back to lilac!I gasper after what I just saw.

"What just happend",I shook my head."I'm just seeing things"


	4. Life can be rough

_Aug.23_

The first day...i mean night in class was a drag!Damn why did I have to be the daughter of a well knowed vampire hunter?!The only people who sat by me were Oushiou and Tsukune for heven's sake!But anyway I was just happy to get home that morning.I really wanted to go to bed but Kaname-Sama ruined it for keep asking me questions about my childhood and other the hell would he want to know?Most of of life I was with Yagari I got to see mom time to time.I fell asleep on Kaname-Sama's velvet couch that day and woke up in the was still working on late paper work.

"I see you awake now."

" about that,I'm just really sleepy."

"Well,that's natural for a human."

I came up to see what he was looking looked like some kind of form to fill from just that me and and Kaname-Sama became pretty like the time mom came back it was about looked I was use to seeing him that again as earlier,CLASS WAS A me and mom had a mission to kill some level e' my long silver hair in a pony tail then putted on a different pair of waked into town looking for any signs of the level so far till I saw a odd looing was wearing all black.I fowllowed her into a dark alley she jumped out at me!I moved out of the way,quickly as possible.

~Someone else's pov~

That was amazing!She moved out of the way so gracefully!And like a dancer!Her beautiful hair moved in the wind.

I got out my dagger once I was close to the vampire but it jumped Got out my shot had 'Heven's Rage' eched on the guns sound was like music to my the level e turned into ash.I walked out of the alley finding my was amazed at what he just saw.I whiped the sweat off my forehead and sat on a nearby bench.

"Nice job,kiddo."

" wasn't really that it felt as if someone else was watching too."

Who else could've been watching me?,I asked myself while getting up.I slowly walked back to the academy.I felt as if I was a eye-lids felt heavy but gladly I made it to my room in time.I changed into my laced pjs and fell on the soft king sized bed.

_**"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!",Zero asked troughing the glass of red whine on the ground.**_

_**"I'm sorry Zero!I knew you would act the this was even if I told you before."**_

_**A tear came out of Zero's eyes and fell on the ground**_

_**"I thought you loved since Yuki was turned into a vampire she started to act like a bitch around wasn't the Yuki I wanted her so badly so know you got still you come to me to get a way from her."**_

_**More tears came day Ligh-lee was born Kaname didn't even show up because Yuki was giving birth that same Ligh-lee wasn't there,she was with Ichiru.**_

_**"But I do love you,Zero."**_

_**"Fuck get out of here.I don't want to see your face ever if I have to sooner or later."**_

_**"But Zero."**_

_**"Just get out,god damn it!"**_

I woke up again seeing it was once again night.I also felt someone's arm over mine.I though it was mom's till I turned around,seeing Kaname-Sama.I jumped out of my bed in fright.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!"

His eyes slowly stood up.

"What did you just say?"

I repeated myself.

"He didn't tell you didn't he?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

I just noticed he was shirtless same as mom when I slep with him.I slightly looked at the was six!I was late for class!Pushing Kaname-sama out of the room I quickly got dressed and ran to class.I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Where in the world have you been,Ligh-lee?",Oushiou aked me.

"I slept late and also had some trouble with Kaname-Sama."

"I fell sorry for dad is one person you don't want to be in troble with.",Tsukune then said.

"Well he wasn't mad at was something else."

I got to work closing our time it was more history but about vmpire power and other such suff.I didn't know how this was going to help if I wasn't a vampire hunter I would've been afraid of being around these vampires by I wonder is what does my mom do while i'm here.


End file.
